Breaking the Habit
by Jazz's gurlz
Summary: Laserbeak's life was turned upside down when his father died. Taken in by the Autobots, he and his brothers must learn to live as one of them. Then Laserbeak meets the girl of his dreams. To bad her dad happens to be Ironhide. Rating may go up for gore.
1. Blood was Shed

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I just like writing about them.

Rumble had never seen so much energon before. The battle was over, and he and his brothers were covered in energon. Their father lay dying in the hands of  
the Autobots. However, this time, the Autobots were their last hope. Shot multiple times by one of their fellow Decepticons, Starscream, the Autobots were helping heal  
their father. Rumble didn't know why the Autobots wanted to help him, his siblings, and his father after what they had done to them. All he knew was they were  
Soundwave's only hope.

Frenzy was weak. He had lost quite a lot of energon himself, but he didn't say anything about it. The last thing he wanted to do was ask the Autobots for help. It  
was bad enough that his dying father was being taken care of by them; he didn't need their charity, too. He could see the energon dripping from his leg, but he just  
tried to ignore it. There was no need for the Autobot's charity or sympathy. He could manage just fine on his own.

Ravage was terrified to say the least. He didn't like the room him and his brothers were in. It reminded him of some sort of doctor's waiting room. He had a bad  
feeling sitting in that room. Something wasn't right about this place. The Autobots were being kind by helping his father and brothers, but that didn't shake that awful  
feeling; the feeling that many people had died and lots of blood had been lost in the med bay.

Lazerbeak was thankful that the Autobots put aside their differences to help his family. He was starting to feel bad for the 'bot that he had injured in the battle, but  
that was the way the cookie crumbled. He could tell that his siblings were uncomfortable being here, but they were going to have to deal with it until their father was  
fully functional again.

Elita peered into the room that the children were sitting in. "Those poor kids," She thought to herself. Optimus walked up behind her and wrapped his arm  
around her shoulders.

They stood there silently for a minute, watching the four children comfort each other, until the medic, Ratchet tapped the two on the shoulder.

"I need to talk to you two. Come into my office, please." Ratchet led them down the hallway, into his small but cozy office. "Sit down," he commanded, pointing  
at the two chairs in front of the desk.

"What's this about, Ratchet?" Optimus asked the medic.

"Soundwave and his children. Optimus, their father isn't going to make it."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It will be an awful thing to tell his kids."

"That is what I wanted to discuss with you. What should we do about his sons?"

"Do they have a mother?" Elita asked.

"I asked Soundwave about the same thing. He told me that she was killed many years ago."

"By who?" Optimus asked.

"Megatron."

Optimus shook his head in disgust.

"We can't just send them back to the Decepticons," Elita said, "They deserve a better life than that."

"Perhaps we should discuss this with the children," Optimus suggested.

"You're probably right," Ratchet said.

"Come on," Elita said, "Let's go break the news to them."

The trio walked down the hall to the room Rumble, Ravage, Frenzy, and Lazerbeak were waiting for word on how their father was doing. Elita softly knocked  
on the now closed door. One of the twins, Rumble cautiously opened the door without a word. He left the door open for them and walked back over to where  
Frenzy was sitting.

Optimus, Elita, and Ratchet walked in and sat down on the ground, across from Frenzy and Rumble.

"Where are your other brothers?" Ratchet asked.

Frenzy pointed to the two synthoids, one older teenager with a small child in his lap, sitting on the other side of the room.

"I didn't realize that you guys could do that," Optimus said.

"We don't do this very often," Lazerbeak said, "But it's much easier for me and Ravage to talk when we're synthoids. We figured you would want to talk to us."

"Yes, we did. Would you rather us be synthoids, also?" Optimus asked.

"Whatever's easiest for you guys," Lazerbeak said.

"Optimus, I wouldn't if I were you," Ratchet said, "You know as well as I do that all the glitches haven't been worked out of the programming."

"You're right," Optimus sighed.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Frenzy asked.

"Is dad gonna be okay?" Ravage asked.

"Kids," Elita said, trying to be a gentle as she could about the news she was about to break to them, "Your father... he isn't going to make it." Elita looked at the  
four shocked children and prepared for their reactions.


	2. Pain and Love

Disclaimer- I still don't own Transformers Lazerbeak was the only one handled the news well. Being the eldest, he had to comfort his siblings. On the other hand, Ravage, Frenzy, and Rumble were not taking the news well. Frenzy, who had been taken to the med bay (against his will) for repairs, had been in the fetal position the last time Lazerbeak had seen him. Rumble just kept trying to break things. And Ravage just couldn't stop crying. Lazerbeak was lost and had no idea what to do. He tried to comfort his brothers as best as he could, but he felt that it wasn't enough. When Elita had told him that his father was not going to live, Lazerbeak just wanted to start crying, but he couldn't let his brothers see his tears. He had to be the strong one of the family, otherwise his brothers would have no one to be their "rock" to hold on to.  
Rumble was infuriated. "Why couldn't they save him?" He asked Lazerbeak once the three Autobots had left the room and taken Frenzy with them.  
"Sometimes, wounds are just too much for even the best medic to heal. You saw what kind of damage Starscream did to him..." Lazerbeak's voice trailed off. He shuddered at the thought of Starscream trying to kill his father. "But why??" Rumble yelled, "He was our father! Why did that traitor, Starscream, want to kill him?! Why not Megatron"  
"I don't know, Rumble. There's some things in life that we will never understand"  
"Argh!!" Rumble yelled as he punched the steel wall.  
One of the Autobots must have been walking by and heard the noise, because the door slid open and a white, red and green 'bot walked into the room. "What's going on in here?" He asked. Lazerbeak said, "Umm... Hi"  
"Oh, it's you 'con kids. You okay in here"  
"Yeah, Rumble's just decided to take his anger out on the wall," Lazerbeak explained, pointing to the purple-ish blue casseticon sitting on the ground with his forehead against his knees.  
"I heard the news. I'm really sorry about your father," Wheeljack said.  
"We'll manage... I don't know how, but we'll get by"  
"So are you the oldest out of you guys"  
"Yeah, I'm the oldest, then it's Rumble, Frenzy and Ravage"  
"Where is Frenzy? I haven't seen him since Prime brought you guys here"  
"He's in the med bay, getting repaired"  
Wheeljack sat down on the ground next to the synthoid. "So have you guys gone to see you father yet? I mean, you're going to go say your... goodbyes... before he passes away, right"  
"I don't know," Lazerbeak said sadly, "We haven't heard word from Ratchet. Say, what's your name again"  
"Wheeljack"  
In the med bay... "Frenzy! Stay still!" Ratchet yelled at the casseticon who was trying to squirm away from the medic, "This will only take a second"  
"I don't need your charity!" Frenzy spat at Ratchet, "I'm just fine without your help"  
"Come on Frenzy, please," Ratchet practically begged him, "I don't want to hurt you. I only want to help you." "Why should I believe you, of all people? You medics are all alike. You never help people like us, you just torture us with pain"  
"Frenzy, you could ask any 'bot here. I'd never purposely hurt anyone"  
"That's what they all say, then the pain starts, and it never stops"  
"That's not going to happen ever again, Frenzy. You're safe here with us. I'd hurt myself before I'd even think of hurting an innocent person, Autobot or Decepticon"  
Frenzy decided to trust what Ratchet was saying, so he allowed him to inspect the open wound on his leg. After a few minutes, as Ratchet was cleaning the wound, Frenzy asked, "Ratchet, can I ask you a question"  
"Sure, kid"  
"Where are my brothers and I going to go after dad dies"  
"Well, I don't know. I guess that's really up to you and your brothers"  
Frenzy was quiet for a minute before he asked, "Can you keep a secret? There's something I don't want my brothers to know"  
"What don't you want them to know? You can trust me"  
"A couple nights ago, I was wandering the hallways around midnight, and I heard Starscream talking with Skywarp and Thundercracker. They were discussing not only killing dad, but me and my brothers as well," Frenzy broke down and started crying again. Ratchet put his hands on the frightened teen's shoulders and said softly, "It's okay, Frenzy. Nobody's going to let anyone hurt you." He then did one of the things he had never done before. Ratchet wrapped his arms around the boy's neck and hugged him as Frenzy cried.  
It had been about a hour after Optimus, Elita, and Ratchet (with Frenzy in tow) had left the room when Ratchet came back into the room alone.  
Wheeljack and Lazerbeak were quietly talking, the synthoid teen sitting on the mech's leg with his back against Wheeljack's foot, and Rumble and Ravage were curled up together, dozing off. "Oh, hey Ratchet," Wheeljack whispered, "I was just keeping Lazerbeak company until you came back"  
"That's fine, but I need these three to come with me now," there was a sense of urgency in Ratchet's voice.  
"Is something wrong, Ratchet?" Lazerbeak asked.  
"Your father doesn't have much time left. Soundwave requested that he see you guys one last time before he passed away"  
"Okay, if you'll just wake Ravage and Rumble up, I have to do something real quick," Lazerbeak said to Ratchet. Lazerbeak's synthoid disappeared, and the cassette laying on the ground seemed to spring to life as it transformed into a mechinical bird. Lazerbeak flew gently up to Wheeljack's shoulder.  
Ratchet woke Ravage and Rumble up quickly. Once the two were awake, Ratchet wordlessly led everyone out of the room, down the hall towards the med bay. They turned around a corner and walked down a hallway that was obviously not used very often. Frenzy was sitting against the wall near the end of the hall. When they got to the metal door that Frenzy was sitting next to, Ratchet said, "Your father is in there. We'll give you guys some privacy." Wheeljack softly patted Lazerbeak on the top of his head and said just loud enough for Lazerbeak to here, "It'll be okay, little buddy. Stay strong"  
Lazerbeak rubbed the side of his face on Wheeljack's open palm. He jumped off Wheeljack's shoulder and gracefully landed on top of Ravage's head. Ratchet pressed a sequence of buttons on the keypad on the other side of the door, and ushered the children into the bright room. The room was empty, except for the metal table that served as a charging station that their dieing father laid on. "Dad?" Frenzy whispered.  
Soundwave's sensitive hearing didn't miss his already grieving son's whisper. "My children, come closer." Lazerbeak knew it was difficult for his father to talk normally, after his vocal processor was damaged in a battle that even Frenzy and Rumble were too young to remember. Lazerbeak had only been a sparkling when it had happened, but the memory still haunted him, like so many other memories did.  
Lazerbeak, Frenzy, Rumble, and Ravage climbed on to the make- shift charging station so they could be as close to their father as they could.  
There were tears in all of their optics, even Lazerbeak's, but only he held them back.  
"I love you four so much. I couldn't have asked for better sparklings," Soundwave said as loudly as he could, which was barley above a whisper.  
"Dad-" Ravage started. "Shhh, Ravage, let me talk," Soundwave said, not scoldingly, but soothingly. Ravage softly purred as Soundwave stroked his head.  
"Ravage, you are so young. I'm sorry I have to leave you so early in your life. Please, keep me in your thoughts. Remember, even the youngest sparkling can make a difference in some way"  
Ravage nodded his head, understanding what Soundwave was saying.  
Soundwave continued, "Frenzy, you and Rumble have always been the trouble makers. Remember, there is a time and a place for causing trouble, but sometimes you need to be more responsible"  
More tears rolled down Frenzy's cheek as he listened to his father's advice. Rumble put his arm around his twin brother's shoulder. "Rumble, I know that you were raised to fight, trained to kill, but you must learn to control your instincts. Remember, violence is not always the answer"  
Rumble allowed a few of his own tears to fall, taking those words to spark.  
"Lazerbeak, my oldest son. I know that you are young, but you must guide your brothers through life. Watch over your brothers and make sure that they make the right decisions. Remember, the light shines, even in the darkest hours"  
"I will try, dad," Lazerbeak said without letting a single tear slip down his face. "Dad?" Ravage asked, "Why do you have to die? Why you?" "Things happen for a reason, son. Even though things may not make sense now, eventually everything will work out. I love you children so much. Stay strong"  
At those last words, Soundwave's optics dimmed. All four children could sense that their father was gone. They sat by their father's dead body, grieving, until the sun rose in the eastern sky. 


	3. Broken

Several hours later, Ravage, Frenzy, Rumble, and Laserbeak somberly walked out of the room. Wheeljack, who had been waiting outside of the room, stood up when the four walked out of the room and asked, "Is he..?" Wheeljack didn't even have to finish his sentence for Laserbeak to understand what he was asking. Laserbeak nodded his head slowly. "I'm sorry, kids. I know this must be tough for you guys." "It was going to happen sooner or later," Laserbeak said, "At least we got to see him one last time before he died." Wheeljack held out his hand and said, "Come here, Laserbeak." Laserbeak hopped from Ravage's head to Wheeljack's open hand. Wheeljack lifted his hand to his shoulder so Laserbeak could easily hop on to his shoulder. "Come on, you four. Let's go get some breakfast," Wheeljack said as he led them down the corner. "If you don't mind," Laserbeak said, "I'm going to pass on breakfast. I'm not really hungry." "You okay?" Wheeljack asked. Laserbeak nodded his head. "Okay, I'll take your brothers," Wheeljack said, "You can go back to your room. Do you remember where it is?" "Yeah, I've got a pretty good memory. I'm pretty sure I remember where it is," Laserbeak said. Pretty good memory, he thought silently, that's the understatement of the century. "Laserbeak," Ravage asked, "Are you sure you're okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not very hungry," Laserbeak lied. "Okay," Ravage sighed. "We'll come check on you later," Wheeljack said. "You don't have to if you don't want to." "No, we will. It's fine," Wheeljack insisted. "Okay. I'll see you guys later," Laserbeak said. Wanting to be alone, so he could hide his sadness, he turned and flew back to his room alone. As Laserbeak turned the corner, he saw the yellow and red Lamborghini twins "Holy slag! A Decepticon!" Sunstreaker yelled, taking a stance to fight the bird. "Sunny, spaz down. Remember, Prime brought him and those other Decepticons after that battle?" Sideswipe said to his alarmed brother. "Oh yeah, I forgot," Sunstreaker mumbled. Laserbeak, not wanting to wait around to talk to the twin 'bots, flew over the two and continued towards his room. "Hey little birdie, where you going?" Sunstreaker mocked. He turned around and continued, "Come back here, we could use some target practice!" He laughed at his own joke. "Give him a break, Sunny," Sideswipe said, giving him a slight shove, "You know what's going on with his father. Leave him alone for now." "Whatever," Sunstreaker groaned, "You're no fun." Laserbeak was already at the end of the hallway, but he still heard every word the twins had said. Figures that they would want to use me as target practice, Laserbeak thought, everyone thinks all I'm good for is a target. Laserbeak pressed the button next to the door with his beak to make the door open and swooped down to land on a near by table. He transformed so he could be a synthoid again. Unlike most people he knew, he was most comfortable being a synthoid. He gazed around the room, making sure the coast was clear. Once he saw that nobody was around and the door was closed, he sat down, buried his face in his hands and allowed the tears that had been held back for the past day and a half to flow freely. In the mess hall Frenzy examined the odd contraption with extreme curiosity. There was some sort of brown liquid inside the glass container. What an odd thing, Frenzy thought. "I see you found the coffee pot," someone chuckled from behind Frenzy. Frenzy turned around and came face to face with a young human. "Hi, I'm Spike," the human continued, "Hey, you're one of Soundwave's kids, right?" "Yeah, or at least, I was," Frenzy mumbled. "Why do you say that? You're still his kid, no matter what, right?" "He died last night," Frenzy said blankly. Spike gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry to here that." "It's fine. So what did you call this thing again?" He pointed to the odd device on the table. "This little machine? It's a coffee pot." "What's coffee?" Frenzy asked. "It's the brown stuff. It tastes like slag, but it keeps us humans going." "It gives you energy?" A very confused Frenzy asked. "Yeah, I'd be asleep right now if I hadn't already drank half a pot of coffee this morning," Spike laughed. "I could use some waking up," Frenzy said, "Mind if I try some?" "I guess," Spike said. He pulled out the glass pot and poured some in a mug. He handed the cup of dark liquid to Frenzy. "You want some cream or-" He stopped talking when he saw Frenzy chugging the plain coffee. "Hey, this stuff's pretty good," Frenzy said. "Dude, you are sick," Spike said, rolling his eyes. Laserbeak, who had just flew into the mess hall, overheard the human and Frenzy▓s' conversation, and said to Spike, "You're talking to the guy that drinks the high- grade energon on a regular basis. I don't think the coffee's going to affect him much." "Wheeljack," Rumble said when he saw the human giving his brother a disgusting looking drink, "What is that human giving Frenzy?" "It's just coffee," Wheeljack explained, "Humans seem to like it for some reason... It's supposed to keep them awake." "Oh, okay," Rumble said. Wheeljack started to say something, but stopped when he saw Laserbeak hopped onto the table that he and Rumble were sitting at. "Hey guys," Laserbeak said. "Hey bro," Rumble said. "Hey Laserbeak," Wheeljack said. "Where'd Ravage go?" Laserbeak asked. "He's somewhere around here," Wheeljack said, "I think he's with Bumblebee." Laserbeak looked around the room, looking for his brother. Instead of finding his brother, his optics landed on Ironhide, who was glaring at him and Rumble, and two girls, one he had seen many times out on the battlefield and one he didn't recognize. "Hey Wheeljack," Laserbeak asked, "Who▓s the girl sitting next to Ironhide?" Wheeljack looked over at Ironhide and asked, "Which one?" "The black one with red flames. Who is she? I've never seen her before. "That's his daughter, Pyra. That's one girl you don't want to mess with. One wrong look and she'll turn you to scrap metal. Nice girl once you get to know her, though." "Sounds like a real nice person," Laserbeak said sarcastically. "Nah, she's a good kid, she's just like her father, though. Stubborn and tough." "Fun... As if one Ironhide wasn't bad enough," Laserbeak laughed. She's pretty hot, Laserbeak thought to himself. "Hey Dad," Pyra asked Ironhide, "Who's that guy sitting next to Wheeljack?" "The red one?" Ironhide asked. "Yeah." "That's one of those Decepticon brats that Prime took in," Ironhide said, sounding disgusted with the very thought of allowing Decepticons into the Ark. "What's wrong with that?" Pyra asked, hearing the disapproval in her father's voice. "You can not be serious!" Ironhide exclaimed, "Those kids are nothing but trouble! Stay away from those guys, Pyra. I don't want you anywhere near those four." "Why?" Pyra asked, "If Optimus is letting them stay here, they can't be that bad, right?" "Oh good grief," Ironhide sighed, "Chromia, talk to your daughter." Chromia, not looking up from the book she was reading, Twilight, said, "Pyra, listen to your father." "Whatever," Pyra said, rolling her optics. That Laserbeak guy's kinda cute, Pyra thought, giggling silently. "Hey dad, I'm gonna go out for a while," Pyra said. "Okay, just don't stay out too late," Ironhide said. His stare returned to the newspaper he had been reading before Wheeljack had came into the mess hall with the cassations. "I won't," Pyra groaned before she transformed into a motorcycle. She was about to speed out of the room, but her dad said "Sweetheart, don't forget your hologram!" Pyra turned on her hologram, a tattooed seventeen year old with long red hair dressed in a crop top, short shorts, cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. "I was going to do it in a minute, dad. Chill." "Put some clothes on!" Ironhide said to his daughter. "Get over it, dad," Pyra mumbled as she drove out of the room. Laserbeak, who had been eavesdropping on Pyra and Ironhide's conversation and had watched Pyra drive out of the room, said to Wheeljack, "Hey 'Jack, I'm gonna go out for a while. I'll catch up with you later." "Where you going?" Wheeljack asked. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air. I won't be too long." "Okay," Wheeljack said. Laserbeak hopped off the table and spread his wings. Instead of flying, he fell to the ground with a thud. "This is why I hate being a bird!" Laserbeak exclaimed angry. Trying to get back in the air, Laserbeak rapidly flapped his wings until he was a couple of meters off the ground. He gained momentum by swooping up and down until he was close to the ceiling. That only took five minutes, Laserbeak thought silently. Laserbeak didn't notice Ironhide following him outside. It's good to be outside again, Pyra thought as she drove through the desert. She gazed up at the bright sky and thought, Hey look, there's a black and red bird flying almost directly above me. She slowed down to get a better look when she realized, that▓s no ordinary bird! It's that Decepticon guy!" She came to a halt and waited for Laserbeak to land. Laserbeak saw Pyra stop and figured that now was as good a time as any to talk to her. He dived down and landed on her handlebars. "Hey," He said with a nervous smirk. "Hey... uh, what's your name?" "Laserbeak." Pyra giggled and said, "Laserbeak, eh? I like it." "Um thanks," Laserbeak said. If he was able to, he would be blushing. Ironhide, who had heard enough, jumped out from behind the boulder he had been crouched by, both plasma cannons ready to fire. "Get away from my daughter," Ironhide growled at Laserbeak, "Before I fry your circuits." "What was I doing that was so wrong?" Laserbeak asked, "We were just talking." "Of course you were. That's all anybody ever does around here is talk. Now get away from my daughter now." Ironhide growled.  
"No," Laserbeak's voice was firm. "That's it!" Ironhide yelled, "You're scrap metal!" "Fine, if it keeps old-timers like you from picking on me and my brothers, I'll become scrap metal. You can't tell me what to do. The only person the could tell me what to to was my dad and he's dead," fearlessly he landed on Pyra's shoulder.  
Ironhide picked up the smaller mech, threw him in the air and shot him. "Dad!" Pyra transformed and ran over to where Laserbeak's inert form was laying. "How... how... how DARE you blast him! He was doing nothing wrong!" Pyra picked up the melted form but noticed his spark was still pulsing. "Lucky for you he is still alive. Optimus would have your head if he died." She ran off toward headquarters holding the small body close to her spark. Unnoticed by the teenagers their sparks melded creating one spark then separated, each tinged with the others spark.  
"You should be grateful that I was around to keep that decepti-scum away from you," Ironhide yelled after his daughter, but she just ignored him, only concentrating on getting Laserbeak to Ratchet. She silently prayed that it wouldn't be too late. "Shhh... It'll be okay Laserbeak. I promise," for the first time in her life, coolant spilled from her optics onto the charred form she carried. 


	4. Tears and Surprises

Frenzy was helping Ratchet work on something when a black and red femme ran in carrying something that was smoking faintly. It looked like- no it couldn't be his brother.  
"RatchetRatchetRatchet!! I was outside talking to Laserbeak when my dad popped outta nowhere and blasted him. ! And now..." Her optics, filled with tears, looked at the charred body in her hand, "He's still alive but just barely"  
"Frenzy, go find Optimus Prime. I need him to talk to his weapons specialist," Ratchet growled the last words, scaring the small red mech.  
"Yessir!RightawayRatchet," The excessively hyper- active casseticon babbled.  
"And Frenzy," Ratchet said, "Lay off the coffee. It's not good for you"  
"Yessir!", leaving Ratchet alone with Pyra and the charred Laserbeak.  
"Put him down on the table and go sit in my office," Ratchet said to Pyra, "I'll be in there in a while to tell you how he's doing"  
As Ratchet worked on the broken form in front of him he noticed his spark was slightly discolored. Inside the fiery red spark was a tinge of the palest pink. "Pyra, come here. I think you need a check-up while I'm doing this." "Why?" Pyra asked the medic.  
"Just go along with it or you'll be treated the same way I treat the twins,"Ratchet said.  
Pyra winced but complied; Ratchet's treatment of the twins was infamous. "Okay, okay. Whatever you say." Pyra sat down on the medical bay next to Laserbeak's remains.  
" Pyra, what I'm going to ask you to do is highly irregular so I would appreciate no one but you, me and Laserbeak to know just yet. I need you to open your spark chamber"  
"What's wrong Ratchet?" The medic wasn't usually so secretive.  
"Nothing's wrong. It is important, though. I need you to tell me what happened right after 'Hide shot him down," The medic eyed where on the small form he was working. " Wait a minute. Synthoids are apart from the bodies aren't they"  
"Of course they are," a voice from the other side of Ratchet answered.  
"Wait, Laserbeak?" Ratchet turned to see a black haired teenager looking up at him. Pyra jumped down. "Nuh uh missy, get back up there"  
"Why? Ask him what happened. He'd know what happened better than I do," Pyra complained.  
"No, I need both of you here, together," Ratchet tried to explain.  
"Oh good grief," Pyra exclaimed, rolling her optics.  
"Come on, Pyra," Laserbeak said, "work with him. He's just trying to help. I'm known as Loki when I'm in my synthoid form. Damn Pyra, your dad shoots hard," the boy climbed up next to the femme. "Here's what I got as you carried me back to the base. At one point I felt complete, like my other half was found and even t hough I was unconscious I could hear Pyra talking to me. Telling me everything would be alright. And I believed her. So I switched to my synthetic form so I could comfort her. That and tell her I'm one tough bird and I don't cook THAT easily"  
" Pyra, now that you know he's going to be okay will you please open your spark chamber"  
"Fine, if it'll made you freakin happy!" Pyra snapped.  
"Geez Pyra, chill," Loki said, "He just wants to give you a check up." "Las- er, Loki, if you didn't realize it, this is calm for her"  
"Oh"  
"You're eloquent," Pyra poked the synthoid. "CARAMELLDANSEN!!" She sang randomly. "What?" Loki looked confused.  
"It's this weird Swedish song that she's completely obsessed with." Ratchet said, looking amused as Pyra moved her armor so she could open up the case that held her pale pink spark. Her optics widened as she saw the flicker of red in the pink fire. There was also a pale blue flicker that was near the edge.  
"What the heck?" Pyra said.  
"Um... Ratchet?" Loki looked wary as he looked a his own spark.  
"That's what I thought," Ratchet had a smile playing around his lips.  
"What are you talking about?" Pyra asked.  
"What's going on?" Loki asked.  
" It's simple really. You two are spark-bonded"  
"WHAT?!" they looked at each other then Ratchet.  
"Yeah, you two are stuck with each other, well, 'til death"  
"But we haven't even known each other for a hour!" Pyra shouted.  
" It's a good thing the med-bay is soundproof," Ratchet sighed "This only would have happened if you two wanted it and were meant to be together"  
"Can't you reverse it or something?" Loki asked.  
"It's irreversible and even if it wasn't I wouldn't anyway," Ratchet sighed again. If he had been human he would have a pounding migraine right now. He covered his face with his hand.  
"Ratchet, are you okay?" Pyra asked.  
"Yeah, I'm just wondering how long it's going to be until your father notices"  
"Notices what?" Frenzy said as he walked into the room.  
"Frenzy!" Ratchet exclaimed, "How much have you heard"  
"All I heard was you saying that you were wondering how long it was going to be until the chicks dad noticed something"  
" I have a name," Pyra snapped frostily.  
"But do I care?" Frenzy snapped back. Loki shook his head, if his brother and sparkmate didn't agree then he was in trouble.  
"Okay you," he pointed at Frenzy, "Out, now you two," he pointed at Pyra and Loki, "Sit and stay. I've got to go find Wheeljack." Loki groaned ,"Why can't we come with you"  
"Just stay here!" Ratchet exclaimed.  
"Okay, okay. We'll stay here," Loki said, not wanting to further anger the medic. Mulling over the conversation Loki decided being bound eternally to Pyra wasn't such a bad thing.  
Ratchet walked out of the room, dragging Frenzy away with him.  
" Hey, Pyra?" Loki slid his hand over the warm metal of the femme's hand.  
"Hmm?" Pyra, who had been zoning, responded, slightly startled at the feel of Loki's hand rubbing hers.  
"Is it so terrible to be bonded to me?" He asked sliding closer to her. He brought his hand up to her faceplate.  
"No. I actually think it's a pretty good thing, it was just very sudden," She thought for a minute before she said, "Hang on, let me try something." She transformed and then, with visible effort, switched to a synthoid form. She hopped back up on the med bay and leaned over so her face was in front of his. Gently he tangled his hand in her black hair and pulled her face to his. Their lips met lightly and startled, she pulled back. "Hmm... lets see," She slid into his lap and kissed him again. They fell backwards onto the med bay. After they parted he held her in his arms and they dozed like that till Ratchet came back into the med-bay with Wheeljack. "Hey you-" Wheeljack started, but Ratchet shushed him.  
Loki almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Wheeljack's voice and exclaimed, "We weren't sleeping! We're awake, we're awake"  
All Pyra said was "Huh"  
"It's fine, Loki. Go back to sleep, you two"  
"Nah, I'm fine"  
"Here, you two can go into one of the rooms over there," He pointed at one of the doors, "You guys need some sleep"  
"Okay, fine," Loki mumbled, still half asleep. He shook himself awake then picked up the still sleeping Pyra. " Make sure her dipweed of a father doesn't find us on camera or somethin"  
"Don't worry, I've got it covered," Wheeljack said. " Hey kid, you've got a good heart. I'm gonna make sure you get a body worthy of it with a symbol worthy of it." There was a panel of buttons on the wall. He pressed one of the red buttons and a monotone voice came over some unseen speaker said, "Medical Bay cameras disabled"  
"Thanks, 'Jack, for everything," Loki said as he carried Pyra into the room. When the door slid closed, Ratchet enabled the lock.  
"Why you locking the door?" Wheeljack asked.  
"Just in case 'Hide decides to come looking for Laserbeak again"  
"Well, let's start workin' on his new body," Wheeljack's earpanels lit up with joy then drooped again, "you know I'm surprised as anyone Prime let these boys stay. Especially Laserbeak. I mean Laserbeak did try to kill Prime one time. Wait didja call him Loki? That's the Norse god of Chaos"  
"Chaos eh? He certainly has stirred up trouble since he and his brothers got here," Ratchet smirked.  
"He's a good kid, though," Wheeljack said.  
"I never said he wasn't"  
"Come on, lets work on his new body before we go brief Prime on what's been going on," Wheeljack suggested.  
Loki had carried Pyra into the room without waking her. They were laying on one of the human- sized bed that Loki supposed Ratchet used when the humans were sick or something of the sorts. He held her in his arms as he tried to drift off into sleep, but he had no luck. He heard Pyra mumbling something about being cold so he pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair. "Shhh... It'll be okay, Pyra. I promise," Unconsciously he whispered the words she had whispered to him only hours before. Just barley awake, Pyra scooted up closer to Loki. She quietly mumbled, "Mmm... You smell good"  
Loki stroked Pyra's hair and said, "Umm... Thanks. Go back to sleep, Pyra"  
"But I don't wanna," Pyra whined, though she was still half asleep.  
"Please, just try to sleep"  
"Okay," She said as she started to fall back asleep.  
Loki suddenly felt exhausted, like all of his energy had been drained out of him. He yawned and closed his eyes. For a split second, everything around him just felt right.  
Loki woke up with a "Holy sh"  
Pyra woke up to Loki's voice and asked, "Loki? What's wrong"  
"Nothin', Pyra. Just a nightmare"  
Prya sat up, propped up on her arm and asked, "Do you wanna talk about it"  
"Nah, I'm fine"  
Pyra saw the tears gathering in Loki's eyes and said, "Something's wrong. Come on, talk about it"  
"It was nothing, really"  
Despite the lies that you're making "Loki, I know you're lying. Talk about it"  
A few tears slipped down his cheek. "Pyra, I've never told anyone what I'm about to tell you. I've been living with secrets since I was a sparkling. I've seen so many people die. They were killed by their friends, even their own family. I even saw my own mother die." Tears freely flowed down his cheeks as he remembered those he witnessed being killed.  
My love is Just waiting To turn your tears to roses. "Pyra, I even saw my father die. Every adult I was close to got murdered. But it wasn't Autobots that killed them. They were killed by their 'friends.' Every single one of them." Loki buried his face in his hands as he sobbed.  
I will be the one that's gonna hold you. I will be the one that you run to. Pyra wrapped her arms around Loki and pulled him closer. "It'll be okay," She whispered.  
"I tried to stop Starscream from shooting my father, but I was too late. It's my fault he died. Because of me, my brothers don't have a father. It's my fault we're alone, without either of our parents." No. You'll never be alone. When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars. "You guys aren't alone. You've got a family here. This may seem like a dark time, but there's a light at the end of the tunnel," Pyra said.  
"I've lived in dark times all my life. Where is the end of the tunnel?" Loki said, tears still crawling down his cheeks.  
Hear my whispers in the dark "Loki, just remember," Pyra whispered in Loki's ear, "I love you." Pyra could feel her own tears falling down her cheek. She reached for Loki's hand and intertwined her fingers with his.  
"I love you too," Loki whispered. "What are we gonna do about your parents though"  
"What do you mean"  
"Umm... they're gonna figure it out eventually"  
"What are you talking about"  
"Our sparkbond. If you didn't notice, your dad hates my fricken guts"  
"Gee, I couldn't tell. As if shooting you wasn't enough proof"  
"So if your dad shoots me just for talking to you, how's he gonna react to us being sparkbonded"  
"Probably the same way he'll react when he finds out I'm pregnant"  
Loki thought about it for a minute before exclaiming, "Wait, What"  
"You heard right bird-brain. We're having a sparkling"  
"We've known each other for less than a day. Wait how do you know"  
" One, femme's intuition and two, didn't you notice the i had two extra colors in my spark"  
"Uh... guys, Prime wants to talk to you," Wheeljack's earpanels glowed pink, as if he was embarrassed.  
" How much did you hear?" Loki asked, reddening.  
"All of it?" Wheeljack cringed "Where did you come in?" Pyra demanded.  
"Right before you woke up"  
"Shit," Loki dropped his head into his hand.  
Wheeljack sat down next to the teenagers, "Son, even though I heard things that you probably didn't want to tell me, I swear not to tell a soul. I'll help protect you and your family, Pyra and the baby included, from Ironhide's wrath. Ratch will back me up. Pyra, he'll weld your dad to the ceiling if necessary"  
"Well it's time to face the music," Loki sighed and the trio got up and walked out the door. 


	5. Apologies and Anouncements

Their meeting with Optimus had been far from easy. Pyra's parents were also there, as were Ratchet and Wheeljack. When Chromia found out that Ironhide had shot Laserbeak, who was now in his new body, she exploded with fury. Pyra left the room in tears."Good job dipweed," Laserbeak snapped at Ironhide as he left, "Some father you are, yelling at your only child, when none of this is her fault. Later, grandpa." "Wait? WHAT!? Get back here you little punk!" Ironhide started to charge after the mech but was stopped by his wife. "Cool your jets ironhead, this is something those two need to figure out. Remember my father didn't like you either." "Wait, does that mean?" his wife nodded ,"I've lost my only child to a bloody decepticon." Slumping Ironhide put his face in his hands, "Where did I go wrong with her? I thought we raised her right," he moaned. "We did," Chromia said, "I personally think she turned out to be a good kid." "But why a Decepticon?" Coolant started leaking from his optics, "She's only seventeen, and she's already bonded. To a fricken DECEPTICON! She's having his sparkling I betcha"  
"Go find her, 'Hide. She'll never forgive you otherwise. She was just enough of you and me in her that she'll hold grudge."

"Loki, I don't understand why he won't accept you," They were sitting in the medbay while Ratchet made some last minute tune-ups on Loki's new body. "Shh palila," He said, "He'll get over it eventually." "Palila?" Pyra said. "Uh, yeah... It's a Hawaiian thing." "You're Hawaiian? Is that even possible?" Pyra asked. "Actually, Pyra," Ratchet said, "We're all different races. It's all about the way you were raised." "Besides, I was posted in Hawaii for a few years," Loki explained, "It was right after my mothers death, so I learned a bit of Hawaiian" "Oh. What does palila mean?" "Technically, it means bird, but where I was posted, they used it as a term for someone they loved." He switched to his synthoid form so she could get a better look. He had a skin tone that rivaled caramel in it richness and shoulder length black hair that Pyra knew was a soft as silk. She was already in synthoid form, her own black hair fading to a fiery red at the bottom. He placed his hand on her lower abdomen, over her naval. "So, my little bird, are we having a boy or a girl?" He leaned over and kissed her throat. "I don't know yet... wanna take a bet on it?" Ratchet piped up, "I'm betting it's a girl." "I bet it's gonna be a boy," Loki said. "Same here," Pyra said, "What are the stakes?" "High- grade energon," Ratchet said. "How much?" Pyra asked. "3 barrels," Ratchet said. "I'm in," Pyra said. "I am too," Loki said.  
"Me three,"Wheeljack chimed in. " I bet twins." "Oh, well you lose already 'Jack," Ratchet snickered. "Am I interrupting?" Ironhide walked into the medbay. He looked nervous. "Pyra, Laserbeak, can I talk to you two alone?" "Yeah," Loki eyed the red mech looming above him. " Why don't you switch to a synthoid or hologram so I know you won't squish me like a bug"  
"Let's go outside, Ratchet," Wheeljack said, "so we can leave these guys alone." Ironhide switched on his holoform up on the table and the blonde man sat down acrossfrom his daughter and her beloved. "Listen, I know my attitude towards you two has not been the greatest," Ironhide started. "You can say that again," Loki interrupted. Ironhide glared at the teen and continued, "Well, even though I don't particularly approve of you two being sparkbonded, I guess that since it can't be changed, I'll have to accept it and learn to deal with it." "Thanks dad," Pyra said. "I'll try to be a bit more civilized towards you, too," Loki said. "As you said, we are pilialoha." "Oh, and dad," Pyra said, "Remember how you said a while back that you wanted to be a grandpa some day?" "Yeah, why?" Ironhide asked. "Well, that's gonna happen soon... Real soon." "I knew it! I knew it I knew it I knew it!! How soon?" Ironhide had a big goofy grin on his face that was somehow stern at the same time.  
"Like 3 months." "Okay, so have you thought of a name yet?" "Dad! I only found out yesterday! Give me a freakin break! Primus!" "Calm down, sweetheart. I just asked a question. No need to get mad," Ironhide said, surprised at his daughter's reaction. "Oh don't give me that crap!" Pyra yelled. She hopped off the table and stormed out of the room. "What was that all about?" Ironhide asked, confused. "I believe she's experiencing what humans call mood swings," Loki said. "I have two suggestions, one boy, one girl. Ailani, after my brother who died and Makani, after my mother," Loki said as he rose. "I don't know totally but I'll find out." "Laserbeak, before you leave what does the word you said earlier mean"  
"What, pilialoha? That means we share a bond of love, sparkbonded in other words." "Where'd you learn that?" "It's Hawaiian." Loki walked out of the room, hoping to find Pyra. Ironhide sat there with a confused look on his face, "Well, that went well." He got up to find his wife.

Chromia, who had been sitting alone in the mess hall, reading New Moon, looked up from her book and asked, "Well?" "It went... well, I guess. Hey, did you ever get mood swings when you were pregnant with Pyra?" "In the beginning. Why?" "I got to experience one of hers a few minutes ago. They're interesting, to say the least." "So she's going to have a sparkling?!" Chromia practically squealed. "Yeah," Ironhide sighed. "Yay!! Is it a boy or girl?" "I didn't ask. But Laserbeak said something that tells me they don't know yet" "What"  
"That he had suggestion's for both sexes... Ailani and Makani. After his brother and mother." "Chief and wind?" Chromia cocked her head.  
"What?" Ironhide said, not knowing what his wife was talking about. "That's what they mean, chief and wind," Chromia explained. "Oh, I didn't know that," Ironhide said. "Does everybody around here but me know Hawaiian?" "It's okay," Chromia said, "You're just special"  
"Thanks so much dearest," Ironhide responded dryly. "You're welcome," Chromia giggled.

Laserbeak found Pyra in her room playing DDR. " You okay, love?" "Yeah, I just spazzed out. I dunno why though. Now hush," she ordered him.  
" I know what's wrong, and its not really wrong. You're pregnant. It causes mood swings. My mother was the same way," Loki said after she finished the song. "Oh, lovely," Pyra said sarcastically. "Palila, I'm just trying to help. You don't need to bite my head off. Don't worry, it only lasts for about the first month, anyways." There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Loki called. "It's Wheeljack. Can I come in?"" "Sure," Loki said. The door slid open and Wheeljack walked in. "Hey, I was wondering if you guys had come up with a name for your sparkling yet." "Nope," Pyra said, "Any suggestions?" "Umm..." Wheeljack said, "Rumpelstiltskin." "No." " Frankie?" "No." "John? Paul? George? Ringo?" "RINGO?!" Pyra exclaimed. "I was just about to bring it up actually. I wanted Pyra's thoughts on a couple of names I have," Loki attempted to intercede between his sparkmate and Wheeljack's naming match. "See, I was thinking Ailani if it's a boy and Makani if it's a girl. " "Ailani... Hmmm I know that name,"Wheeljack mused.  
"Ailani was my brother's name, who went missing when he was about nine and Makani was my mother's name." "We used to have an Ailani here, but he changed his name", Wheeljack was still lost in his thoughts. "Bumblebee, yeah that's him. He came to us while we were still on Cybertron." "Wait, my older brother is ALIVE? How can this be?" Loki's face crumpled in into a mixture of extreme sorrow and confusion.  
"Shh... amante. At least you know he's been safe this entire time," Pyra pulled the dark haired teenager into her lap. "'Jack can we be alone for a little while?" "Sure, no prob." Wheeljack said. He walked out of the room, leaving the two teenagers alone. Baby every little piece of the puzzle doesn't always fit perfectly "Loki, look at me", Pyra lifted his chin so her aqua blue eyes met the black eyes of her lover. "When I said that every thing was going to be okay, yesterday, I meant it. We'll deal with your crazy brothers"  
Love can be rough around the edges, tattered at the seam "Amante, we'll have our rough times and our easy times, but would you understand if I said I was only human?" Pyra's voice was gentle. Loki's laugh was forced, but he wasn't crying anymore. But honey if it's good enough for you. It's good enough for me "If you're happy palila, then I'm happy", He smiled, tears of happiness now clinging to his face. "I suppose we need to find my 'crazy brothers' to tell them the news." "Knowing my mother everyone on base already knows," Pyra said sarcastically. "Oh, give her a break," Loki said, "She's probably super excited about becoming a grandma, that's all." "Yeah, but still, don't be surprised if your brothers already know." "Now-a-days, nothing surprises me." "Finding out 'Bee was your brother sure surprised you," Pyra laughed. "Yeah, but that would surprise anyone." "Can you believe that we've only known each other for a day and a half?" "It feels like forever." "Forever is a long time, Loki." "Forever isn't long at all, when I'm with you." "Awww..." Pyra said. She gently kissed Loki on the cheek. "Did you ever get the feeling we've known each other before?" Loki lay back on the bed. "Seriously, I think we've known each other for years and didn't even know it. Forever stretches both ways." "Come on silly", she pulled him up and for the first time he noticed her piercings. She had one in her left eyebrow, one in her nose, and several in her pointed ears.  
"Hey, palila?" Loki took her hand. "how many piercings and tattoos do you have?" She answered as she led him to the mess hall,"Let's see, on my face, three, then I have four in each ear plus one in the top of my left ear and I have a belly-button ring. Then I have like 10 or 12 tattoos. Like this one," she pulled up the back of her shirt and pointed to her lower back, "My dad calls it my tramp stamp but I had it put there because I have always loved birds. Now I know why I got that particular tattoo." It was a large black hawk with wings that spread from hip to hip. "Come on, we need to find mom." "Why?" Loki looked confused, which by now was getting to be one of his normal expressions. "She's sparkbonded, obviously, and she can give us advice for parenting." Pyra rolled her eyes. "And what to do about my mood swings"  
"I can deal with the mood swings, my mother, Makani, had them throughout two of her pregnancies. It has to do with the temperament of the sparkling." "Which two did she have the mood swings with?" they were in the mess hall by now.  
"Can't you guess?" Loki chuckled. When Pyra shook her head he told her ,"Frenzy and Rumble." "Yeah, they would do that," Pyra giggled. "Oh, there's mom... And dad." She looked sideways at Loki. " How are things between you two?" "Tense, but working," Loki grinned as Chromia, who had just spotted them, waved them over to the table that she and Ironhide were sitting at. "Hey Mom! Dad", Pyra stopped by her father's leg and looked up. "Um, a little help please dad. You have short people down here." "Right. Here", Ironhide bent down so Pyra and Loki could get on his hand. As he brought his hand up to the table he grumbled, "I feel like an elevator." "That's because you are, Daddy," Pyra said with a giggle. "Would you like the cheesy elevator music to go with that?" Ironhide grumbled. "Sure!" Pyra exclaimed jokingly. "Umm, Ironhide," Chromia said, "Remember what happened the last time you tried to sing?" "Of course. How could I forget? I broke a window trying to sing on karaoke night"  
Pyra stretched on her tiptoes to kiss her father's faceplate. "Daddy, you're silly" "I think I like you better pregnant, girlie ", Ironhide grumbled good naturedly. "Whatever," Pyra said grinning. "What about you Loki? Do you like me better pregnant?" "Of course, dearest," he replied pulling her into a kiss. "Awww," Chromia sighed. Both teens turned bright red at Chromia's comment. "Don't be embarrassed," Chromia said, "Seriously, if someone says anything about it, just ignore them, even if it's old rust bucket over here," she pointed her thumb at Ironhide. Loki put his arm around Pyra's shoulders and said, "It feels like I've been here forever. I'm grateful to be accepted with open arms." "Well, some arms weren't so open," Pyra said, looking at her father. "Who, me?" Ironhide said. "Gee, who was the one who shot him again?" "Look, I'm sorry I shot him! But what's done is done! Primus!" "Who's the one with the mood swings again?" Chromia asked. "Again with the whole mood swing thing!" Pyra exclaimed, "Am I gonna be the butt of everyone's jokes for the next three months?!" "Calm down, palila," Loki said, "They're just joking." "I know, I know," Pyra said. She laid her head on Loki's shoulder, "I just can't help it when I get mad." "Sweetheart," Chromia, "When you get mad like that, just imagine that you're punching whoever you're mad at in the face. Don't actually do it, unless they give you a good reason. Then you can beat the crap out of them!" "Mom!" Pyra exclaimed, shocked at her mother's advice. "Well, you can if you want to. If you don't want to beat the crap out of someone who's picking on you, I guess you don't have to." "You're the last person I would expect to tell me to beat someone up!" Pyra said to her mother. "Primus knows I beat the crap out of your father often enough when we were younger." Chromia sighed, putting her head on one delicate blue hand.  
"You tried to beat up dad when you were younger?!" Pyra asked. "I didn't just try, I succeeded!" She laughed. "MOTHER!" "What?" Chromia asked, pretending to be completely innocent. "Dang, Chromia, you beat 'Hide up?" Loki said. "Yep. Oh, you can call me mom." "Okay. Hey Chr- mom could you tell my were to find Ail-Bumblebee and my brothers? Or could you get them for me? Loki asked. "I haven't seen them in a while. Last I saw them, they were down in the rec. room. You oughta check there. By the way are you Hawaiian?" "Yeah," Loki said, "How'd you know?" Chromia shrugged and said, "Just a hunch." "Oh, okay." "Come on Loki, we need to go find your brothers and 'Bee," Pyra said. "Daddy," She said in the sweetest voice she could fake, "Could you give us a hand down? Pretty please?" "See what I mean? I'm a slagging elevator", he grumbled but complied. "Oh, quit your whining," Chromia said, "It could be worse. You could be a step stool like some of the kids are." "Like Bumblebee?" Ironhide suggested. "Yes," Chromia sighed, "Bumblebee is usually used as a step stool"  
"A step stool?" Loki asked, slightly confused. "Never mind," Chromia said, "It's a long story." Pyra giggled as she thought of the little yellow bug used as a step stool. Only her mom would remember the time she had climbed on him to get to the table. He hadn't been too keen on the idea until she gave him a little stuffed bee as apology. "Come on, Loki!" Pyra said, "Primus knows where your brothers are, and at this rate we'll never find them!" Loki put his arm around Pyra's waist and pulled her closer. He poked her nose with his index finger and said, "Don't worry your pretty little head, palila, we'll find them." Pyra tilted her head up and tried to bite Loki's finger. "What are you doing, trying to bite me?" "Actually, yeah." Loki shook his head and said, "My new ohana is crazy. Why are you trying to bite me?Aloha au ia oe, but geez" "What?" "Aloha au ia oe means I love you and ohana means family." "You gotta remember, you're probably the only one around here that knows Hawaiian." "Guess I'll have to teach you, 'eh?" "Whatever. Let's go. We don't have all day! Eres tan lento! Muy lento! Aye!" "Uhh... No comprendo?" "You're so slow!" "Okay, okay. Sheesh." "Guess you'll need to learn some Spanish," Pyra teased as the couple walked out of the mess hall. "So I need to teach you Hawaiian and you need to teach me Spanish. Aye, aye, aye, at this rate we'll never need to speak English!" " Of course we will, how else will our little one speak to everyone else?" Pyra's expression was impish. Loki shrugged and said, "Well, when you put it that way, I guess we'll have to speak a little bit of English. She 'ought to know some other languages, though." "She? I thought that you were betting it was gonna be a boy?" "I don't know, I was just using a generic term. I still say it's a boy." "Okay." "DИsolИ, j'avais juste un moment blond," Loki said. "What?" "I said sorry, I was just having a blonde moment." "You said it in another language! How many languages do you know?!" "Umm, what I just said was French." "That's one," Pyra said. "Then there's Hawaiian, Latin, German, Cybertronion, English, and a bit of Japanese. So, seven. What?" He asked his wife who was giving him a funny look. "Seven languages? Holy smokes! Did you get bored in Hawaii or something"  
"Something like that. Come on, you're the one who wanted to find my brothers." "SМ, sМ, sМ, dije eso, pero no soy asМ que quiero sure a ahora." "Of all the languages I choose not to learn, it has to be Spanish." "Sorry, Spanish is sorta second nature to me. Kinda like Hawaiian is to you. Here's a translation. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I said that, but I'm not so sure I want to now." "Why not?" "What if your brothers don't like me?" "Okay, so you're going to tell my idiotic, insane, murderous brothers that we're sparkbonded, and you're worried that they won't like you?" "Yep." "You amaze me. I swear you are hehena... sorry, I mean crazy." "Yo soy muy loco. It means-" "I am very crazy," Loki finished for her. "How'd you know?" Pyra asked, amazed that Loki knew what the phrase meant. "I'm a fast learner," Loki said. He stopped walking and wrapped his free arm around the other side of Pyra's waist and pulled her closer to him. He softly pressed his lips to Pyra's. Pyra said, "Mmm... I'll say you are." She leaned against the metal wall and wrapped her arms around Loki's neck, twirling his black hair with her fingers. Rumble walked into the hallway and saw the two making out. "Hey you two!" He shouted, "Get a room!" Loki glared at his brother and said, "Buzz off." "No, wait Loki. We wanted to talk to him and your brother. All of them." "You're right..." Loki groaned, "Rumble, do you know where Ravage, Freddie and Ail- I mean Bumblebee are?" "Yeah, I was just heading back towards them. We were in the Rec room playing DDR, but Ratchet wanted me for a minute, so I'm goin back there now." "Mind if we come?" Loki asked, "We wanted to tell you guys something." "Sure, why not?" Rumble said. "Where is the Rec room?" Loki asked. "Around the corner. Follow me," Rumble said. "Okay, it was right around the corner and you didn't bother to tell me?" Loki said to Pyra. Pyra grinned and said, "Hey, you were the one who started kissing me." Loki shook his head and wrapped his arm back around Pyra's waist. "COME ON!!" Rumble, who was already half was down the hall. "Alguien es un pedacito impaciente. Si estuviera bastante cercano, perforarМa ese pequeЯo insecto en la cara," Pyra mumbled under her breath. "What was that, palila?" "Hmm? Oh, nothing," Pyra shrugged. "Okay..." They walked down the hall, trying to catch up to Rumble. "Remind me again why I'm doing this," Pyra groaned. "One, my brothers are gonna figure everything out eventually, so it'd be best that we tell them now. Two, I want to see if it's really Ailani. Three, because you love me." "People do crazy things when their in love," Pyra sighed. "I want some pickled watermelon rinds." Loki bashed his head with his free hand and groaned, "Not this too!" "What?" Pyra asked, "Oh, I could go for, like a giant cookie with a lamb kabob simultaneously!" "Wonderful... food cravings," Loki groaned again, "You're just turning out to have the typical pregnancy." "Lucky me..." They had caught up to Rumble by that time, who had been waiting at the end of the hall.  
"Geez," Rumble said, "And they say I'm the slow one!" "Oh, hold your horses," Loki said. "Whatever," Rumble said, "Just come on." Rumble lead them to the forth door down the hallway and lead them into the room. Frenzy looked over and saw the three walking in and said, "Hey, look what the cat dragged in." "Shut your pie hole, bugger," Pyra growled, "Before I shut it for you." "Geez, what's wrong with you?" Frenzy snapped. "Gee, I don't know. Mabye 'cause I'm having your niece or nephew," Pyra snapped back "Frenzy," Loki said, "Leave her alone." "Why? It's so much more fun to make her mad!" "Wait, what?" Ravage looked up from the pinball machine. "Loki, is there something you want to tell us?" " Um, kinda," Loki looked sheepish. "First off I need to ask Bumblebee a question." "Yeah?" "Does the name Ailani mean anything to you?" Loki let go of Pyra's waist but held on to her hand.  
"Why? Did Wheeljack mention it to you? I told him not to tell anyone," Bumblebee rolled his optics. "Yes he did mention it but only after I brought it up. Ailani was my older brother that left when I was 7, right before Megatron shot my mother. I believed him dead, being the only one who remembered him"  
"I was known as Ailani until Optimus Prime and his 'mate found me. They decided it wiser to change my name. If you really are my brother, what is my mother's name?" "Makani, being after the wind. You were the one that called me Loki, after the human deity of trickery and chaos." "Loki it is you!" Bumble picked up the synthoid in a hug. "Wait, that means Skirnir, our father, was Soundwave?" "After mother's death, he was the shining one no more, he became Megatron's man to the hilt, only caring for us. But he no longer called us by the pet names mother gave us. I'm the only one who even remember mine. I remember yours because mother's dieing wish was for her children to be reunited." "Well now we are back together, but I have one question. Why did Pyra come with you?" Ravage asked.  
"Hehe... That was the other thing I wanted to tell you. Me an' Pyra are sparkbonded and we're having a sparkling." Loki's face turned steadily redder.  
"HAHAHA!" Bumblebee started laughing. "We know, squirt. We were waiting for you to tell us"  
"What? How? oh," the dark skinned synthoid groaned, remembering Pyra's mother.  
"Actually, the twins told us. Apparently Ironhide told them," Rumble's voice was dry. "Dude," Frenzy said to Pyra, "If you're pregnant, and Loki's the dad, you're gonna have one freaky lookin kid!" "Excuse me. I am a sacred vessel, alright? All you've got in your stomach is Taco Bell!" Pyra snapped. "Geez, bite my freakin' head off, why don't you?" Frenzy snapped back. "Would you two stop!" Loki said, "You're acting like children!" "And your point is...?" Frenzy said. Loki sighed and said, "I am surrounded by idiots." "I'm an idiot?" Pyra pouted. "Of course you are," Loki teased, "But you're my idiot." "But I'm still an idiot?" Pyra continued to pout. "Ich liebe dich, selbst wenn du ein Idiot bist." "I don't speak German," Pyra said. "He said 'I love you, even if you are an idiot,'" Ravage said. "You know German, too?" Pyra said. "Yeah," Loki said, "I taught him some of what I know.  
"We have one more person to find, Loki", Pyra said ignoring her husband. "Oh?" Loki asked pulling her to him. "Yeah, the person who took care of me when my parents couldn't," Pyra kissed his cheek gently.  
"Who would that be my love?" He kissed her back. "Jazz." 


	6. Jokes, German, and Dissapearing Acts

_Ten Years Later..._

Virginia was at her lawyer's office, signing the final documents.

"Okay, Miss Jenkins," Her lawyer, Jason Martin, said, "Just sign here and you will officially be emancipated from your mother and father." He pointed at the blank where she would need to sign her name.

Virginia scribbled her name on the document and then asked, "Mr. Martin, is there any possible way that I could legally change my name?"

"Yes, I think I have the documents somewhere around here. Why do you want to change your name?" Jason Martin asked, shuffling through the files. "Ah, here it is. I just need you to fill out these forms and then we'll send it off." He put the papers on the clipboard and handed it to Virginia.

"Thank you," Virginia said, taking the papers and began filling them out.

"So why are you changing your name?" Jason Martin asked.

"Because Virginia was the name my mother and father gave me. I want to leave my old life behind, including my old name," Virginia explained.

"So what are you changing your name to?"

"Adonia Krystal Jackson."

"So you're changing your full name?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. It sounds a whole lot better than Virginia Michelle Jenkins," she said, scrunching her nose at the sound of her own name.

"I like it, but hey, it is your name."

"It reminds me of a place I hate and people who abused me for 17 years. I already have enough reminders, I never want to hear my real name ever again." she finished filling out the forms and handed it back to Jason.

"Okay, Miss-" He looked down at the form, "Jackson, you're all done. We just have to send this off and you'll be all set. Is there anything else you needed to take care of today?"

"Nope, that's all," Adonia stood up and shook Jason's hand, "Thank you for your help."

"No problem," Jason said, walking her to the door, "You should be getting your new birth certificate in the mail, along with a few other documents."

"Okay. Thanks again. Bye."

"Bye."

Adonia closed the door to the office behind her. _Well_, She thought, _It's now official. Maybe now I can start my life over. With a new name and a place of my own, I can have a better life_. She pulled her keys out of her purse and unlocked her car, an old army Jeep Wrangler. She opened the door and hopped into the car, 

starting the car up. She slammed the door closed and pulled out of the parking lot. Her cellphone, which was in her purse, started ringing. She dug through her purse while she tried to keep her eyes on the road, until she found the phone. She flipped it open and saw the number. "Hey honey," She said.

"Where in the world are you!?" A man yelled over the phone.

"Calm down, Trent. I was at Mr. Martin's office."

"What were you doing there?! Why didn't you tell me first!?" Trent yelled.

"Sorry," Adonia said sarcastically, "I didn't know I needed to tell you everywhere I go!"

"We've been through this before!" Trent yelled, "I want to know everywhere you go! Next time, tell me where you go!!"

Virginia looked at the hand she held the steering steering wheel, looking at the charm bracelet glittering in the sunlight. She sighed and said, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. It won't happen again."

"That's better. Now, why doesn't my little bunny come by my house?"

"Yes, dearest," Adonia sighed.

"That's my good Virginia," Trent said, "Love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye," Trent said, hanging up the phone before Adonia could say good- bye.

"That was wonderful," Adonia said to herself. She put her cellphone back in her purse and turned on the radio. She listened to the music for a few minutes before her cellphone rang again. She picked up the phone and flipped it open. "Hello," She said into the phone.

"Hey, Adonia," a girl said.

"Oh, hey Becka! What's up?"

"Nothing much," Becka said with a thick German accent, "How 'bout you?"

"I'm going to Trent's house," Adonia groaned.

"If you don't like Trent, why don't you break up with him?" Becka asked.

"No! I can't do that!" Adonia exclaimed.

"Why not? If you don't like him, you can break up with him."

"I tried to before. It didn't work."

"Listen, why don't we get together tonight with Ashley and Libby tonight for a girls night out, and we can talk about it. Maybe we could meet at my place around 6?"

"I'll have to tell Trent first, but it's okay with me."

"Remind me why you have to tell Trent every single place you are going."

"Because he gets really mad if I don't."

Becka mumbled something in German then said, "Whatever. So I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, hopefully I'll-" but she stopped, seeing a teenage Native American boy sitting on top of one of the telephone poles. "Holy shit!" She exclaimed into the phone, "Becka, there's some Native American guy sitting on one of the telephone poles!"

"Wait, what?! You better not be messin' with me, girl!"

"Becka, now's not the time to go black on me! I'm serious... he looks kinda familiar too."

"Are you sure you're not seein' things?"

The boy jumped off the pole, plummeting to the ground.

"Holy crap, he just jumped!"

"Off the pole?"

"Yeah!! I think he's trying to kill himself!" Adonia yelled, starting to become hysterical. "Oh wait, he landed on his hands and feet like a cat. I think he's a acrobat of some sort."

As she sped past the young man she could have sworn she heard him say, "Adonia? Is that really you?" She shook her head, no, it couldn't be him, not after all these years.

As the old Jeep drove past him, Mosi caught a glimpse of a charm bracelet on the red head's left wrist. He couldn't believe this little punk teenager was his sweet Adonia. Making up his mind he followed the battered Jeep, yelling for his cousin ,Mingan, "Ming, you baka inu, get your fuzzy behind over here. We have a car to follow."

"You sick stalker. Who's the driver? That cute chick you told me about?" A tall, burly Native came running out of the nearby trees. "Arf?"

Mosi pulled out a lollipop and replied with a shrug,"Yeah, but you keep your paws off her, she's mine. Come on." He shook his head, flinging his long ponytail into his cousin's face.

Mingan grabbed the horsetail in his teeth with a growl,"Fine, she's yours, I get it." He sniffed the air. "Dang, what is that smell though? It's deliciously fruity and floral."

"Dude, you should be an actor... Or a salesman. Either works," Mosi shook his head, losing his lollipop in the process. "Nyah, you made me lose my lollipop." With a shudder he disappeared and a black cat sat on the sidewalk.

"Ugh, I hate it when you do that. Next time warn me please," the younger man shuddered as well, turning into a large copper and black Australian Shepherd.

She went that way. The cat started down the road with the big dog following him.

Adonia turned into the subdivision and drove down the road, pulling into Trent's driveway at the end of the road. _Well, _she thought_, time to face the music_. She took the keys out of the ignition and slid out of the Jeep.

Trent met her half way up the driveway and said, "There's my little bunny," he looked over her shoulder and, seeing a black cat standing next to a copper and black Australian Shepard, asked, "Do those two belong to you?"

Adonia spun around and glanced at the animals. "Woah, deja vu!" She exclaimed.

"Whut?" Trent asked dumbly.

"Nevermind, Trent," Adonia said, shaking her head, "Honey, I need to tell you something, can we go inside?"

"Sure, whatever," Trent shrugged as the two walked inside and closed the door behind them.

What is he doing with my Adonia? the cat spat at the blonde man's back.

Geez, and you say I'm territorial? What is your problem? the dog rolled over laughing.

Mosi whacked the dog's face with his paw and hissed Shut up you stupid mutt

Hold up! For your info, I am a purebred!

How would you know? You're half human!

At least I'm full Algonquin. You're only half. Stoopid Japs, Mingan laughed.

Oh no you didn't! This time when Mosi hit his cousin he unsheathed his claws, latching into Mingan's broad nose.

Mingan whimpered, covering his bloody nose I was only kidding, no need to get all defensive on me.

Adonia is in trouble, I'm not in the mood to play around

Is it your time of month again?

Mosi whacked Mingan again, I said enough, Mingan

Sheesh, fine

Come on, I want to hear what they're saying. There's a window right there, and I can see Adonia and that blonde idiot through it. The duo crept up and listened to the couple's conversation through the open window.

"Trent, there's something I want to tell you, but I don't really know how to say it."

"What's wrong? Are you dieing?" He asked, not sounding very concerned.

"Well, I'll put it this way. I'm late," Adonia said. She heard an agitated yowl come from outside the window, but ignored it.

"Huh? Late? For what?" Trent asked, becoming more confused than he usually was.

Adonia sighed, shaking her head. "I'm late. As in I haven't had that time of the month. As in I'm going to have a baby!"

"Well," Trent, "Why doesn't my little bunny, you know, just get rid of it?"

"God, I can't even tell you how much I'm not your little bunny. Oh sorry, out of movie experience, and guess what? You're outta my life! Like forever." Adonia was shaking with fury as she spat the last couple of words at the blonde guy sitting across from her.

Trent stood up and shoved the glass table out of the way. He grabbed Adonia by her upper arms, jerked her up and slammed her against the wall. He grabbed her soft neck and growled, "I said you will get rid of it," He curled his free hand into a fist and punched Adonia on the cheek. "You will listen to me," Trent spat, "Or you will- Yeouch!!" He was cut off by the dog sinking his sharp fangs into his buttocks. He dropped Adonia as the cat started clawing his face."Filthy beasts!" His meaty fist slammed into the cat's dark fur. The dog let go, only to sink his teeth into the large muscles on Trent's arm. For a moment both animals had a haze around them and Trent saw them in human form, hands outstretched. "Holy crap! Get out of my house you witch. You... you cursed me!" He turned and fled, blood dripping from his bites.

"Come on you two, into the car," she yanked open the door and sprinted for her Jeep, unlocking it as fast as she could. Before she could even get in, the animals were already in and situated, the dog in the back and the cat in front, next to her. Shaking head at intelligent animals, she climbed in. Before she started the car she looked at the dog-tags hanging around the cat's neck, "Mosi, eh? Mosi... I know that name. And those eyes..." Adonia shook her head, laughing at her own apparent foolishness, and started her car.

Can I change back? Please please please? Can I? Mosi asked his cousin as he climbed into Adonia's lap while she pulled out of the driveway.

No! Especially not in her lap!

I'll move, just let me change back!!

Wait until later. For the meantime, just stay in her lap.

Ugh, fine! Ohh this feels good... he purred as Adonia stroked his back.

Uhh... Perverted thoughts! Mingan shook his head.

You dirty perverted dog.

She smells like blood. That, and pain.

What?

She's bleeding and she's in pain. Dogs can smell pain, duh.

Adonia pressed one of her fingers to her tongue and pulled it off with the finger coated in blood. "Oh, that's not good."

Told you. Mingan looked like he was smirking. Ooh, what's she doing?

Adonia fumbled her cell phone out her purse. She flipped it open, hit the redial button and smirked at the feline in her lap. "Hey, Becka, prepare my sleeping bag. I'm coming over and I have friends."

"What? Friends? Are they cute? Are they guys?"

"You could say that, wait till you meet them. They saved my ass a few minutes ago."

"What? How? Huh?"

"I'll explain when I get there,"Adonia rolled her storm cloud eyes at her friend's slowness.

"You had better. Later chica." Adonia stared at the phone for a minute when a honk from behind her jerked her from her reverie.

"Oops. Let's get you boys home. Tomorrow I'll put up posters for you around the neighborhood. Here we are," she pulled onto the brick drive that led to her friend's house. Hearing the music coming from the house, Adonia rubbed her temples. Only Becka would blast DDR music. Pulling her phone out she called Becka again,"Turn down the music or I turn around and leave." She snapped the phone shut. Three girls ran out of the house as Adonia climbed out of her car.

"I thought you said you had friends," a brunette accused Adonia.

"I do, look," she pointed at the dog by her feet and the cat draped around her neck, "This is Mosi and that... Wait, what is you name?" She bent down to look at his tags, "Mingan?"

The blonde of the group knelt down next to Ming and said, "Aww.. He's so cute!!" She started petting Ming. "Do you know any tricks, boy?"

Oh, I know quite a few.

Ming, no. Down boy.

Oh, put a sock in it.

And you were the one telling me to behave? Don't make me come down there!

"Hey Ming!" the blonde exclaimed as the dog started jumping up on her, "Down boy!"

"Careful, Ashley," the black haired girl laughed, "You don't know if he has his rabies shot or anything!"

I do NOT have rabies!!

"Libby, if he has rabies, then so does Trent," Adonia said.

"Wait, WHAT??" The three girls exclaimed.

"Let's go inside, I'll explain everything," Adonia said.

"So, wait, what you're sayin' is that dog bit Trent in the ass?!" Becka exclaimed.

"Cool," Ashley said.

"It's 'bout time something did," Libby drawled.

"A'ight, girls, it's 'bout time for us to turn in," Becka said.

Three groans of reluctance replied.

"Oh, suck it."

"Suck what?" Libby asked, raising an eyebrow.

Becka snorted and said, "Just go to sleep."

"I call the dog!" Ashley exclaimed.

"I call the cat!" Becka said.

"Nuh uh, I get the cat," Adonia said, "I'm the one who found him."

"More like he found you," Becka snickered.

"You're just jealous!" Adonia laughed.

"Duh! He's so cute! And you get him!"

Just wait 'till you see what I look like human.

Startled, Adonia looked at the cat and then at her friends. "Did you guys here that?"

"Hear what?" Ashley asked.

"Nevermind," Adonia mumbled.

Oh SHIT!! Mosi yelled at his cousin, She can hear us!!

Joy, Mingan said dryly.

_The cat is yelling at the dog?_ Adonia thought, _That hit to the face must have seriously messed with my mind. This is what I get for not getting enough sleep. "_If y'all are finished, I'm going to sleep."

"G'night"

"Night"

"Goodnight,"

"Beunas Noches"

Goodnight

Night

Holding the cat in her arms, Adonia fell into a very deep sleep. Unbeknownst to her, he shifted back to human form and held her close as she slept. Across the room, Mingan also shifted back, pulling Ashley onto his broad chest.

A couple of hours later, Adonia stirred, feeling hands on her face. Groggily, she opened her eyes, to meet the same blue flecked, gold eyes as the cat had. She 

started to sit up but her forehead connected with his. "Shit! This has to be a dream. It has to be." She pinched herself hard, and winced when she felt it. "Okay, so it's not a dream. Wait, then how'd you get in?" She sat up again, carefully this time.

"Adonia, I've been here," he chuckled, a low throaty sound. " Interesting necklace. How'd did the holes get in the laces?"

"When I was younger an Indian boy climbed up a telephone pole and got my sneakers for me. His teeth left holes in the laces. His name was Mosi, just like the cat's. Speaking of names, how'd you know mine?"

"Because, one I am the cat, and two, I'm the Indian boy that got your sneakers off the power line."

"Holy crap!" Adonia exclaimed, waking the other three girls up.

"Shit!" Ashley exclaimed from across the room, "Who are you, and where's the dog?" She looked at him for a minute, then sleepily mumbled, "You're cute... You can stay." She closed her eyes and smiled slightly as Mingan stroked her hair.

"That was brilliant, Ashley," Libby laughed.

"Well, she is blonde," Becka said.

"So wait, if you were- why did you- meh!" Adonia gave up, not sure what to say.

Mosi laughed and said, "I confused you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, just slightly."

"That's not hard, though," Libby said sarcastically.

"HEY!! That's not nice!" Adonia cried. "Wait, who are you?" She pointed at the other man.

"Um, his cousin, Mingan. You can call me Ming though. Oh by the way, I ain't biting no more butts for you!"

"Uh, Mulan?" Libby snickered.

"Oh dear, Libby has a victim," Adonia sighed, laying back down.

"Uh, no," Mingan stammered, "I saw it... umm..."

Mosi sighed, "It's okay, Ming, we all have our weird obsessions, your's just happens to be weirder than most."

"Oh, yeah, like Disney is weirder than feathers and candy!"

"You know what? Shut up, both of you. Or else," Adonia pulled out two monkey wrenches.

"What? Where the heck did those come from?" Mingan yelled.

"Ooh... The kitten has claws, er, wrenches," Mosi laughed. "Where did those come from?"

"My job", Adonia stood up, flipping on of the wrenches in her delicate hands.

"Ohh, what are you? A janitor?" Mingan laughed again. He didn't notice the look on Adonia's face as she stopped flipping the wrench. She flicked her wrist and the wrench went flying towards Mingan's head. At the same time Mosi threw a lollipop at his cousin. Two simultaneous cries of pain were heard as the wrench hit Mingan and the candy hit the blonde girl still laying on Mingan's chest.

"Dang girl, your aim has gotten better, but you still can't hit me, " Libby taunted the redhead.

"Wanna bet?" Adonia started flipping the other wrench. " A charm for my bracelet if I do and you get a a free tune up on your Mustang if I don't."

The black haired girl thought about it for a minute than agreed, "One toss and I won't move at all." A barely perceptible flick of Adonia's wrist sent the wrench whizzing past her friends head. "Ha! You missed!" Libby stood there for a minute longer and just as she was about to move the wrench connected with the back of her head. "Or not."

"I'll be expecting my payment within the next week," Adonia said with a grin on her face. "Hey, I have to get home. Chat with you later!"

Mosi looked at Adonia and asked, "Can I come with you?"

"Yeah!" Adonia exclaimed.

Mosi looked at his cousin and said, "Come on, you stupid mutt."

"Uh, I'll catch up with you guys later. That is, as long if it's okay with you girls."

Ashley, who had just woken up, asked, "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get a watch," Libby said.

Becka gave Libby a playful shove and said, "It's noon."

"I'd better head home. Frank probaly needs to eat," Ashley said.

"Frank?" Mingan asked, "Is he your brother or something?"

"No, he's my dog!" Ashley giggled, "I do have a brother, though, but his name's Greg."

"Well, I'd, uh, love to come by your place some time, you know, to meet Frank," Mingan stamered nervously.

Mosi burst out laughing and started singing, "Ming and Ashley sittin in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"You are so immature. Come on," Adonia tugged on Mosi's sleeve. They walked outside, leaving Ming alone with Ashley, Becka, and Libby.

"Hey Ming," Ashley said, "Would you mind walking me home? I don't really like walking alone." Her cheeks turned bright pink.

"Uhh, sure," Ming said, his cheeks turning a brighter shade of pink.

"Just give me a sec," Ashley said. She squirmed out of the sleeping bag and walked into the bathroom.

"Oohh..." Libby and Becka said.

"What are you two ooh-ing at?" Ming asked.

"You and Ashley," Becka said.

"It's so sweet, I think it may make me barf," Libby laughed.

Ming pushed himself out of the sleeping bag and said, "What? I'm confused."

Libby looked at Becka and said, "It's offical. He's blonde."

"I thought Ashley was the blonde one?" Mingan asked.

"Two blondes together equals double trouble," Becka laughed.

"Huh?" Mingan asked.

"Nevermind," Libby said, "I guess he'll just have to figure it out on his own, eh, Becka?"

"Figure what out?" Mingan asked.

"What are you three talking about?" Ashley asked as she walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed and her hair combed.


End file.
